cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha 76
"We're gonna die.....I'm gonna die.....You're gonna die....We're all gonna dye....Just not today! ''-Clone Niceshot'' Official Description (32 BBY) Clone Niceshot was a respected Clone Trooper Alpha in the Galactic Republic. He was a smart clone, and didn't follow Order 66 as other defective clones did. He and several senators and Jedi formed a Rebbelion long after the Galactic Empire was formed in 19 BBY. His best friend, Gun Good was also apart of the Rebbelion, but later died by the hands of the ruthless Sith Lord, Darth Vader, who once was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, and was believed to be the Chosen One. After Order 66, Clone was having a hard life and struggled to put his past behind him. He joined the Mandalorians and then overthrew his leader and became Clan Leader. He later was offered Mandalorian Royalty, but declined it and was threatened to be killed if he did not accept, he still declined, and was bombarded by the Mandalorians. So he escaped. He later joined the Rebbelion. Clone Niceshot died at an unknown age, and time. He most likely died in 50 ABY, but nobody knows when or how he died, because his body was never found. Some say he died of natural causes, such as stroke, heart attack, seisure, or of old age. Others, think different. Nobody really knows. But they did know in 10 ABY, he figured out he had Jedi Powers. This was unusuall for a clone, but Clone Niceshot did, however, have Jedi Powers and was a gaulant warrior. Anyways, Clone Niceshot was a legendary Jedi, and had close relations with Mara Jade Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's wife. Some say he was her apprentice, no one really knows, because Mara and Clone died around the same time period. So no one was able to ask them. If he was her apprentice, she had planned to keep it secret. About the time of 22 BBY, he got a clone named Seb5 M13, who was his side-by-side Private. Who was killed about the time of The Battle of Salucami, he was swallowed by Sarlacc. About a year before he died, he had an apprentice named Dante Gammaspan. But the little Padawan Learner was killed by Triculous, Emperor Palpatine's "son". -Clone Niceshot Biography (32 BBY-50 BBY) Origin (32 BBY) In time, a clone trooper would form. The first clone ever made. His name would be CT-CCC. It was time. Kaminoans got a DNA drug, put it in a growth pod and let it form. In time, it formed into a small boy that looked about ten years old. That's how it was for a clone. Whatever age you were, you would look double that age. He came out of his growth pod. He was cloned from the blood of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. "Where am I?" The clone asked. "You're on Kamino, the planet of cloning. You will serve the Galactic Republic and give your life when you have too. You are a soldier." Lama Su told him. "Yes, Master." Early Life (32 BBY) So, CT-CCC went to his bunk. In a few minutes, a few more early clones came. "What's your name?" One asked. "CT-CCC." CT-CCC said. "I'm gonna call ya Clone." The boy said. "Ok, so, what's your name?" Asked Clone. "CT-27143. But call me Striker." He said. "Nice to meet you, Striker." Said Clone. "Who are these guys?" Asked Clone. "This is Nick, Blaster, and Syal." Said Striker. "Nice to meet you guys. I have a feeling we'll be in training together." Training (32 BBY) Just then, Lama Su came into their bunks. "All right, boys, time to go to target practice." He announced. "Yes!" Said Blaster. "You will be called Snake Squad. Striker will be your leader, but first, you have one new member of the squad." He said. Then a small clone who looked about ten years old walked around Lama Su. "His name is CG-2488." Said Lama Su. "Let's call him Gun." Said Blaster. Then a tall man walked around Lama Su. "This is Jango Fett." Said Lama Su. "Would you like me to train with you?" Asked Jango. "That would be great, sir." "Very well." Said Jango. The boys were supprised and excited because they got to train with a professional. Plus, he was their cloner! "All right boys, here's the rules: No cheating... and that's about it." Said Lama Su. Clone, Jango, and the other boys went in the practice room. It was huge! Practice droids everywhere! He couldn't wait. They got in position. "All right, boys let me show you how it's done." Said Jango. He shot down eight droids in about five seconds. "Wow!' Said Blaster. And Blaster shot one. "Hey, Clone, you try shooting one. It's fun!" Blaster told clone. "Ok, I'll try." Said Clone. He raised up his blaster and shot at a droid, but missed. "It's ok, try again." Said Jango. So he tried again. He got it! "Good job." Said Blaster. And they all started shooting down droids. 10 YEARS LATER... (22 BBY) Ten years later... Millions of clones have been created now and the Clone Wars had started. Clone was ten, and that meant he grew to look like he was twenty. He was old enough to go out to war, but still had one training program left: The'' Citadel Challenge. So, they got in gear, grabbed their blasters and head out into the training grounds. "This is gonna be fun!" Said Syal. "Yeah." Said Blaster. Clone was nervous. They reached the training grounds, blasters ready. They were off! It was so loud with blaster fire that Clone could hardly think straight. He shot down a droid. He shot down another, and another. Gun shot down eight of them. They reached the guns. They got their cables and climbed the wall. "Come on!" Yelled Blaster. Clone grabbed the flag and it turned from red to green. "Yes! We won! We're soldiers!" "Woo Hoo!" "Yeah!" Just then, Commander Blockade came out. "Wow, you boys are nice shots.' He said. "Nice shots? Niceshot! That could be our last name!" Said Blaster. Shipped To War (22 BBY) "From now on, you are apart of the Grand Army of the Republic. You will serve as a clone trooper and you will rank as a Private. Good job, rookies! You've proven yourself worthy of being a soldier! Here are your medals! Congratulations! Your former battalion for now will be the 501st. Captain Rex's battalion. You are great soldiers." Said a sergeant. Clone and the army marched to the cruiser. Clone took one last look at the seas. Goodbye, home. He thought. He marched into the cruiser. He later got new members in his squad, they came from Survivors Of The Siege. They were clones and Jedi padawans and adepts. Greenfox, SaiTorr Ecwropri, General Kordan, Randy Vos, Gunn Rathspan, and many other officers. He only thought one thing: When would the war be over? The Battle Of Cradtel (22 BBY) Soon, after the Battle of Geonosis, the city of Cradtel on the Serum system had been attacked by the Separatist Alliance. Asajj Ventress, Sith acolyte and apprentice of Count Dooku, had been leading the attack. This was a dangerous mission because the Separatist had crafted new droids: Rogue Droid Assassins aka B8 droids. Clone was not really involved in this battle, but he did send in air support for the troops. The Battle of Sarrish (22 BBY) Clone, Cody, Rex, Crys, Gun, Blaster, Atom, Striker, Trapper, and many other troopers and the whole clone army had been called to the planet Sarrish. They were told there had been hundreds of thousands of droids invading the planet. They docked on the Jedi cruiser called The Rememberence. When they got to the planet's atmosphere, they got in a gunship called Avenger and headed to the surface. Explosions filled the air. Clone didn't expect this much action at all. "Good thing those clankers can't aim." He said. Just then ironicly, they got shot down! Crys fell out of the gunship and got squashed on the surface "Crys! No!" Yelled Clone. They crashed on the surface. Everyone except for Crys survived. "Agh!" Exclaimed Cody. "Why can't we just land correctly? Every ship I've been on the landing is a crash landing." He complained. "Oh, but my dear Commander," Said Clone. "this is only the begining!" He started blasting. He had a clone rotary this time. Trapper got shot in the leg ''Agh! He exclaimed. Trapper, Said Clone Here, I'll help. Said a medic. It was a medic named Kix. "Kix, you can't be here! Your battalion is already in the west sector! Get out of here! That's an order!" " I'm sorry sir, Said Kix. when, it comes to the safety to the men, I outrank everyone." He said. Then he dragged Trapper behind a tree. "I'll catch up!" He yelled. "All right" ''Said Clone. They went to the trees. Ghost Company's head troopers Waxer and Boil had met with them. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Just then, a group of Commando droids had attacked. "Blast em!" Yelled Cody. They all fired. They quickly overpowered the Commando droids and took the sector. "Yes!" Exlaimed Waxer. "We've done our job, we're done here." Damanded Clone. "Sorry, troopers, but our job is done. We've took the sector. It's up to you now." Said Cody. And they left in a gunship. Clone was promoted to Liuetenant after this battle. Battle of Christophsis (22 BBY) On the crystal planet of Christophsis, the Separatist Alliance have taken over, so the Republic is trying to free the world. So, on the roads of the city, battle droids have been terrorizing civilians. The Republic has launched an assault on the droid army, so they can end the attacks by the Separatist. "Let's get her done." Said Striker. "All right, men. Let's get the cannons loaded in case anything happens." Said the sergeant. Clone, Blaster, Striker, Nick, and Syal and fifty more clones hopped into a mound. They sent a scout to see if anything was ahead of them. The scout hopped out of the mound, went about forty yards away and peared through the binos. "Nothing, sir." Said the scout. "All right, head back to the mound, Shortie." Said the sergeant. As the scout started back, he got sniped in the head! "Prepare for attack!" Said the sergeant. Just then, the sergeant got sniped in the head, too! "Take cover! We're under attack!" Said Syal. Liuetenant Clone, we need you and your squad to get to the other mound and help out because they have lost more troops over there then over here." Said a trooper. "I'll get right there." Said Clone. Then a cannon blew up. "The droid army is closing in!" Said Nick. Clone rushed over to the other mound. All the cannons firing. Millions of Battle droids marched on. When they were about one hundred feet from the mounds and about one hundred and fifty feet from the cannons, the droid army stared firing their blasters. A sergeant stood up. "Attack!" He said, beckoning them to the Droid Army. Right after he said 'attack' he got his head shot off. Clone, Syal, Nick, Blaster, and Striker and about thirteen other men stood up and charged. Three other mounds stood up and charged. Including Captain Rex, Commander cody and about three hundred more clones charged. Four clones blew up behind them. Syal got a rocket launcher and blew up a MTT (Multi Troop Transport) tank up. Striker shot down a Commando droid. "Die, son of a Hutts!" He cursed at the droids. "Striker, Clone over here!" Yelled Nick. Clone and Striker ran to Nick. "Blaster is injured. I need you two to take care of him while I go with Syal and get a medic." Said Nick. Clone and Striker nodded. Blaster lay on the ground in pain, a blaster bolt in his chest. "Ugh! I don't know if I'm gonna make it." He said. "Of course you will. Don't talk like that, Blaster." Said Clone. "If I die, I need you guys to take care of my blaster for me." Said Blaster. Gun Good came up to him. "I'm here guys." He said. Gun, who acted as a medic, took Blaster away on a gurny. Syal shot at three droids. Gun came back. "Blaster's in critical condition, but the medics say he'll be ok." "That's great news." Said Syal. Then the STAPS came in. Syal shot them down. They finally stopped the battle and won. They docked in cruisers and awaited the next mission.... When they were docking the cruisers, someone tapped Clone's shoulder. Clone looked behind him. It was Blaster! He was on his feet again! "Blaster! You're ok!" Said Clone. "Of course I am. I would never let ''you take care of my blaster." He said. Blaster looked like he was in horrible condition to fight for a while, but he was walking, however. After they got back to Coruscant, they went into the Officer's Club and had a couple of Jawa Juices. The Battle Of Felucia (21 BBY) On the deadly planet of Felucia, the Separatist have taken complete control over the surface! Republic forces must attack the Separatist and take back the planet. "It is crawling with Rancors." Said Carg. "And with new droids. The Separatist have made upgraded forces. The locals have gone into hiberination and are underground. They are lucky, too. If they were on surface, they would surely be killed. There are also pirates in the south sector." Said Boss. "Eh, sounds like fun." Said Clone. "Not at all. In the west is a Sarlacc. A big one, too." Said Carg. "Even better." Said Clone. "We must act quickly. We don't know what else is out there," Said Boss. "I'll get the Commandos ready. The rest of you, get your battalions and spread out." "All right." Said Carg With that, a small group of AT-RTs and about ten Commandos, plus Boss and Throttle went into the woods. Carg, Clone, Blaster, Striker, Nick, Syal, Tup, Dogma, Rex, Fives, and many other officers and troops snuck into the woods, with camoflauge armor. They stummbled upon a cave. In the cave was a Rancor nest full of babies that were sleeping. "Shhhh!" Said Clone. A trooper walked forward. A twig snapped. The Rancors woke up! Everyone started firing. They killed all of the babies. They turned around. "Oh scrag." A GIGANTIC Rancor was behind them. "It's Scratch!" Yelled a trooper. Tup started firing at Scratch's eye. She didn't even flinch. ''She grabbed a trooper and ate his head off. Rex got a laucher and shot at Scratch's head, it blew her back a little, but no use! Everyone opened fired at Scratch. They escaped from the cave and shot down the entrance. Scratch was still in there, but she couldn't get out, at least they thought she wouldn't. She just burst through the cave rocks and ate some more clones. A ATE came in and blew her away! "Oh thank goodness that's over." Said Dogma. Just then, a trooper got pooped on by a mature Rancor. Not as big as Scratch, but really big. They shot it down. "Ewww!" Said the trooper. They helped him out of the poop and cleaned him up. "Gross." He said. It began to get dark. "We'd better get outta Dodge. Felucia is no place to be after dark." Said Clone. With that, they took shelter. Hours later, in the middle of the night, They heard clanking. Droids! Clone looked into his hidro-binoculars. About a hundred droids were marching towards them. Clone woke all of them up and told them to get into battle positions. They quietly got into trees, bushes, the ground, behind rocks, and waited. A tank opened fired on their positions! The clones attacked. Blaster fire ripped through the air. The troopers took out the droids fairly easily, but a General B2 Droid still stood. Clone went up to him and shot him, but only a mark. The B2 hit Clone in the face with his arm. Clone fell to the ground. Nick got a rocket launcher and blew the general up. After this, they got in stealth mode and moved out. Morning was coming, and they had to find shelter. They met up with the pirates. "Hi there. Do you mind if we stay here for a little while?" Said a trooper. Just then they shot him in the head! "Get the heck outta here, scum!" Said the leader of the pirates, Yorn Nuro. The pirates fired at the troops, so the troops took out all of them without mercy. Yorn Nuro wasn't that hard, more like easy. He was stupid. All pirates were. With this, they headed deeper into the woods. They got to the Sarlacc pit. The Sarlacc was inactive so they got by it easily. They got to a feild. They saw a type of droid. It fired at them. It was HighSinger, bounty hunter and campanion to Boba Fett. They tried to kill it but it got away. Later, Clone and his troops saw what looked like a droid base. They saw about a dozen tanks and new Sniper Droidekas guarding it. They took em all out and destroyed the droid base. Then they met up with Boss and his battalion. Together they defeated the droid army over Felucia. This was a victory, but with many undiscoverd campaigns to come... Battle Of Ryloth (22 BBY) When the planet Ryloth was taken over by the Separatist, Clone and other troops joined the fight to take it back, but with great struggle, they took back the planet Ryloth. The Second Battle Of Geonosis (21 BBY) Clone wasn't directly involved in the 2nd Battle Of Geonosis, though he did take place in the landing on Point Rain and took out the sheild generators. The Battle Of Kamino (21 BBY) Shortly after the dustruction of the base on the Rishi Moon, the Jedi intercept a message from General Grievous. They said they were planning to attack Kamino and get the clone DNA and hopefully unlock new posibilities for the Separatist. So the Jedi Cruiser went down to Kamino and warned them about the pending attack on the cloning facilities. "But the fleet is much to strong, they wouldn't dare." Said Lama Su. Clone and Striker would be in this mission, their brothers were on a different planet hunting down a Separatist criminal. "Lieutenant, Sergeant, get to the Barracks and warn the other clones to evacuate." Said Kenobi. "Yes Sir!" Said Striker and Clone together. Clone and Striker reached the Clone Trooper Barracks. "What's wrong?" Asked the leading clond cadet. "Kamino is pending attack. We need all cadets to evacuate." Said Striker. "Yes sir!" The little clone cadet said. And the all of the cadets got to the safe room. Clone and Striker went to the bridge and guarded for whatever came their way. Soon, the Separatist attacked the Republic fleet, but lost easily. This was not right. Obi-Wan got in a water-speeder for evidence. Just after he got on shore he told them that Kamino was under attack! Just then Aqua droids burst out of the water and drilled into Tapoca City. Clone, Striker, and the other troopers that were guarding were suddenly attacked by droids. "Eat heat!!!!!!" Yelled Clone. Clone had a rotary this time so it was easier to kill droids than with a normal hard-to-aim-low-damage DC-15S blaster. "Die!!" Yelled Striker. Then all the other clones started to die out, alarming Striker and Clone, they retreated inside the base. They met up with Anakin Skywalker who was dueling Assaj Ventress for the clone DNA. They grabbed the DNA, but Ventress escaped. Clone was promoted to Colonol after this battle. The Battle of Umbara (20 BBY) After the death of an Umbaran senator, the Separatist took over the ghostly world of Umbara. Now, the Republic has planned an invasion to take back the planet. They had planned to take two battalions to the battle. Anakin's battalion and Obi-Wan's battalion would touchdown on the planet and scale an invasion. First, they had to get past the Separatist blockade protecting the planet. Which, however, was farely easy. They got in gunships and heading towards the surface. They touchdowned on the planet's surface and began deploying troops. Clone touchdowned with Anakin Skywalker, and began to liberate. Tanks had been firing at them and blowing up their main escorts the AT-RT (All Terrain Recon Transports.) Clone and the battalions found a trench and set up camp in it. Not even an hour later had they been ambushed by the Umbarans again. "Ambush! They're behind us!" Rex said. But the airstrike came in and bombed the Umbarans allowing the rest of the group to get away. "Good old Oddball. Always on target!" Said Hardcase. Then a gunship arrived. It was General Krell. "General Krell's here?" Asked Dogma. "Something big must me going on." Said Fives. "Well, he's probably here just to give us reinforcements or something." Said Clone. "Master Krell, my thanks for the air support." "Indeed, General Skywalker." Said Krell. "But that's not why you're here?" "No. The Council ordered you back to Coruscant affective immediatley." Said Krell. "Like, I can't just leave my men!" Argued Skywalker. "Don't worry about a thing, General. We'll have this place under Republic control by the time you get back." Said Rex. "Yeah. You can count on us, General Skywalker." Said Clone. And he left. "Your reputation proceeds you, General. It is an honor to be serving you." Said Rex. "Funny, Captain that you are able to understand the true meaning of honor-for a clone." "Excuse me, sir?" "CT-275567, stand at attention when I am speaking to you!" Damanded Krell. Rex and all of the other troopers were frightened. Still, he was the commanding general, and he had to be obeyed. Krell damanded that they attack the capital head first, the troop group did not like this idea, however, they followed it, resulting as a disasterous defeat. "Suck laser, clankers! Eat heat!" Yelled Hardcase. "Pull back!" Yelled Clone. So they pulled back, which was a mistake because Krell was upset and when Krell was upset, things got nasty. Another attack pended and it was heavier than the first one. "Do you think Krell still intends on taking the capital with this idea?" Asked Fives. "Don't know. I'll get back to you on that if we survive this battle." Said Rex. The General (20 BBY) In the midst of trying to take the capital, the 501st is crumbling. General Krell, a shrude and tempermental leader, has the troops upset... "We've got to move before those fighters come back!" Said Rex. "Rex, Rex over here!" Yelled Clone. Rex rushed over. "We've got to get these guys outta here." Said Kix. Tens of hundreds of wounded troopers lay against trees, some dead, some dying. Clone took a loose rotary gun that had been left behind by a trooper. He started firing. He shot about five Umbarans. "We need to move, ''now!" Said Clone. "I agree." Said Fives. "Who wouldn't?" Replied Clone "...General Krell" Said Fives. "I see you have a sense of humor. " Said Clone. "Enough chit-chat." Said Rex. "Yes, sir!" Said Clone. Just then General Krell got a call from Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was told that there was an airbase to the west and that the 501 had to take it... AirBase (20 BBY) They got away, with about four-hundred troops dead. No wounded men survived. "Sure is quiet." Said Clone. Just then they got to the cliffside. "We will attack the airbase with all our men in a full frontle assualt." Said Krell. "The gorge is narrow, sir. We will only be able to move in single squads." Said Rex. So Fives, Hardcase, and Rex went to check it out and be sure they were clear on the plan, Fives got a little mad about it, but followed orders anyways. A narrow line of troopers went down the gorge. The other platoon stayed and gaurded the central cliff. Clone was walking up front. The ground started rumbling. Tanks burst out of the ground! "Oh scrag!" Said Clone. He started firing. After they blew up the first tank with a rocket launcher, they snuck behind another ridge and set detonators and launchers and blew the tanks sky high! Captain Rex looked through his hidro-binoculars and saw Super Tanks! "We've gotta problem." He said. The tank fired a giant laser ball at them. It blew up half the men. Clone shot a rocket laucher at the tank, not a scratch. Wounded and dead men were piling up quick. Clone shot at the tank multiple times, but it was just to strong! Clone picked up a Z-6 rotary cannon and fired at the tank. Still NOT A SCRATCH. "We need heavier fire power!" Said Clone. Clone, Jazz, Gorog, and Dormy sprinted up a small hill and started shooting from above the tanks. Jazz got shot, Gorog got smashed by the powerful legs of the tank, and Dormy got eletricuted by the vibro beams of the cannon. Clone was all alone. He kept firing the repeater Z-6 at the tanks, hoping he wouldn't die. He ran behind a tree and met up with Rex, Fives, Hardcase, and the rest of the platoon. "We're finished." Said Tup, a private clone trooper. "We still got some fight left in us, Tup." Said Rex. "How are we going to destroy the tanks?" Asked Fives. "Remember what you said about hijacking the starfighters from the Airbase?" Asked Rex. "Yeah, why?" Asked Fives. "Well, I gotta mission for you." Said Rex. "Clone, you help the west flanked platoon. Hardcase and Fives will sneak into the Airbase, hijack the co-op starfighters, and fly here and destroy some Shadow People." Said Rex. "I like the way you speak, Captain." Replied Clone. So, Clone went in the frontlines. He had a rocket launcher and a pistol. Fives and Hardcase got the starfighters and destroyed the tanks. This was a victory, but also a loss because of how many men died. Plan Of Dissent After a couple of days, the Republic and Separatist TBC 1 Day War (20 BBY) Clone soon figured out that his friend, Aesa Tupa had betrayed him and formed a new alliance called The Disappearence. Clone was out of breath. This person was his one good friend. But he wasn't that supprised. Aesa had thought people in the Republic were fighting on the wrong side. Clone always thought she was talking like a Separatist, and didn't like it when she spoke about political matters. She was one of the Generals in the Republic. She was one of the best marksmen in the Galactic Republic, but had always despised the Jedi and thought they were no longer peacekeepers; but warmongers. Clone went to find her immediatley. He later found her on the planet Asdan. "Aesa? Is it true? Have you really betrayed us?" Asked Clone. "Yes! Get out of here before I kill you!" Yelled Aesa. And she fired her blaster pistole as a warning shot. "Aesa, I am not here to cause any kind of harm. I just want to speak. "Fine, then. What do you want to talk about, Clone?" She asked. "Your betrayal." He answered. Aesa scoffed. " I betrayed you guys because the Republic is not what it used to be; it has become currupted." She answered. Clone sighed. "I do not agree." He said. "Then, I declare war." She said. And warriors with vibro-swords, laser pistoles, and spears appeared behind the bushes. "I am sorry, old friend. I am sorry." She said, shaking her head. Then she got a vibro-sword and her blaster and started swinging and shooting. Her warriors started shooting, too. Clone ran into the trees, and the next day he went to the Jedi Temple to report this. "Sorry, I am. Sort this out on your own, you must." Said Jedi Master Yoda. "Fine." And Clone went back to Asdan with Commander Shark, Captain Vortexx, Sergeant Duck, and Blade Battalion. They landed in the woods and went into battle. Soon, a mine blew up three clones, Lucky, Cameron, and Flesh. "Nobody move!" "Can you sweep 'em?" "Yeah." Said the troopers behind Clone. Just then, Ego came with a mine finder and sweeped the area. "That was the only one." He said. Just then, warriors with vibro-swords, blasters, and spears attacked the battalion. "Captain Niceshot, we need your help over here!" Yelled Commander Shark. Clone ran over to their position. "Vortexx is dead. We need you to take his spot here." Shark said. "He's dead? Oh no. Poor Vortexx." Clone said. "Duck, you stay with Clone and provide cover support." "Sir, yes sir!" Said Duck. Just then, Clone saw Aesa. He chased her. He pinned her down. "Die in a Rancor pit, you son of a Hutt!" She cursed at him. She escaped and got a vibro-sword and slashed at Clone. Out of reflex, he closed his eyes and shot his pistoles in a random direction. He opened his eyes. Aesa's body lay on the groud, a slither of blood coming out of her chest. Clone's eyes filled with tears. But the war was over. Senate Matters (20 BBY) Soon, news spread to the Senate that Republic General Aesa Tupa had been killed. Soon, there was a debate and things went all chaos within the Senate. Clone acted as a Senator for this matter because the politicals were blaming him for the killed of an innocent general. "You killed an innocent life-form and that is the end of it!" Said a senator. "Death Sentence!" One yelled "Settle down! Settle down." Yelled Chancellor Palpatine. "I did not kill an innocent person. She was a traitor. She killed many of my men and one of my best captains!" Clone shot back. "This argument is stupid!" Yelled Padme Amadala. "I believe Captain Niceshot is right. Aesa Tupa was my good friend, even know we didn't agree in political matters. She was Captain Niceshot's good friend too! She was a traitor! I have cold proof that she killed High Captain Vortexx." "Objection!" Yelled a senator. "Sustained." Said the Chancellor. "Tupa wasn't even a senator; more like a combat freak!" Yelled a senator. "NO! She wanted peace and liberty and that is what she fought for!" Yelled Clone. "Captain, you have won this round. Only because Senator Amadala has showed me proof of the death of Vortexx." So, Clone went to the computer files and changed Aesa Tupa to Deceased. Then he comunicated Commander Cody and said that General Aesa Tupa was dead. "This is bad news, Captain. Aesa was a good person." He said. "I know but she was a traitor." Said Clone. "I know." Said Cody. "Well, guess this means no Aesa Tupa." Said Cody. "Yeah." Said Clone. Going To HoloGramFunWorld (20 BBY) As a luxury trip, Clone traveled to the holoram themed ammusment park called HOLOGRAMFUNWORLD. He went there with his friend, Artus Blazer, they had loads of fun. Betrayed at HoloGramFunWorld (20 BBY) Soon, Artus betrayed him and shot at him. Clone contacted security, but all security had been killed when they arrived. So, Clone took action. Duel On HoloGramFunWorld (20 BBY) Clone got a vibro-sword and Artus had a Darksaber. They dueled untill Artus escaped in a E-Class shuttle. Mission On Kiros (20 BBY) After all of this mess in the Clone Wars, Clone was assigned to Commander Cody's battalion to figure out the mystery of the missing Togrutas. When they got to the town central, they only found droid snipers and Commando droids guarding it. Clone called in Cody and a couple of AT-RTs to assist him. Boil and some troops came in and they took over the town central, allowing troops to move in. They figured out a Separatist slaver had taken the Togrutas slaves. So, Clone was boarded on a cruiser called the Barrier and had his battalion with him. Attack On Itruinegh (20 BBY) After Kiros, the Itruins allied thereselves with the Separatist, and have killed any of the Republic troops there. They are heavily armed and have to be delt with. "General Kordan will lead the 184th Battalion to the west side while Captain Greenfox and 278th Battalion head to the south and take out enemy reinforcements." Said a sergeant. "ARC Trooper Fives and Commander Good will come in from the east with ten Walkers and provide support." They were in a map room planning the attack. "The Capital will be to the North and you should be able to get there and take it. But it will be tough because the Itruins are heavily armed and there are many of them. This is one of the largest planets in the system and will be tough to conquer." He said. "All right men, move out!" Said another sergeant. They got out of the small building and attacked. Blaster fire ripped through the air. "Come on! Move in!" Said Clone. They shot down many Itruin's and took the capital easily. They had put the Itruin general, in lockdown. Battle of Coruscant (20 BBY) In the middle of the war, Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by the CIS. They had brought 100 cruisers with them when they did it. That ranged at about 5,000,000 droids. Clone was stationed on a Jedi cruiser called The Liberator. The plan was to attack the cruisers while Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi infiltrated the Separatist flagship and rescue the chancellor. Clone had just recieved word that the Sith Lord Count Dooku had been killed by Anakin Skywalker, but General Grievous had escaped. This was a victory because they had rescued the Chancellor, but a loss because they didn't capture the General. Clone got promoted to Marshal Captain after this battle. Dark Nebula (20 BBY) Soon, after the Chancellor was saved, Clone recieved word that Xalandra Nova had attacked the planet Mustafar. Xalandra Nova was a crime dealer who ruled Nova Corporation with an iron fist. She claimed she was just a bussiness woman, but everyone knew she was a Sith. Clone and his battalion boarded a cruiser called The Avenger and headed of to Mustafar. When they got there, instead of boarding a gunship, they boarded a 23-Z class troop carrier starship. They headed for the surface. But, when they got there, no action was going on. "Pretty suspicous." Said Clone. They landed, unloaded, and started down the path. Behind the mountains, a Nova troop stared. He held up his blaster, then fired at a trooper name Rancor. "Ambush! They're behind us! Everyone, we must defend our backs!" Yelled Clone. "Well, there goes us." remarked Gun. Guess this is the end." He said. They blasted. The whole Nova army came out from behind the volcanic mountains. "Fire! Kill everyone of them!" Said a Nova trooper in a deep, rough, voice. "We must infiltrate the castle! There, we can ambush Nova and kill her!" Said Gun. "I agree. Follow me!" And with that, they sneaked behind the mountain and headed towards the castle. '' Dark Nebula Castle (20 BBY) Soon, they reached it. It had once been called Volcanic Residence, but after Nova Corporation took over the castle, they renamed it. It was now called Xalandra Enchanted Residence. They obviously couldn't go through the front door because there were 20 Sith at the entrance, so they went in through a venalation shaft. "This place sure is creepy." Whispered Gun. ''Yeah. Agreed Clone. Then, they reached the throne room. Hiding behind some crates, Clone and Gun saw her. Xalandra Nova in the flesh. In Sith uniform and all. Gun aimed a blaster. "To easy" He said. And with that, he fired. He looked up, Xalandra wasn't dead, she was ready for action. "Kill them! I want their skins on my wall!" She yelled. She ignited her lightsabers and swung them at Gun. But then Gun and Clone escaped through the shaft. Though they failed, they were safe. But Nova was free. Attack on Felucia (20 BBY) Soon, on Felucia in a Republic base, Clone was fixing up ships when he heard blaster fire. "The base is being attacked!" Clone rushed and started shooting. He took down a Droideka, two Battle droids, and a Super Battle droid. Troopers were dying off. Clone and Blaster had retreated and came back to a destroyed base. They rebuilt a new one, however and lived in it. This one was much more defended. Defect (19 BBY) Clone had a job to go to the planet of Setye. He and three other clones hopped off of a gunship and walked around one of the towns. Empty. "Must be abandoned." Said the trooper on Clone's right. Just then the troopers disappeared. He heard screaming and growling from behind a house, but when he went to check, there was nothing around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a low growl. He quickly turned around. Fifteen zombies were attacking him! He grabbed a knife and slashed at a zombie. Blood splattered all over Clone's armor. It had also gotten dirty and rusted. He slashed the remaining zombies. The town all of the sudden got quiet. Then he heard a woosh. It sounded like fire! He turned around, a small fire had been lit on a building, and soon, it burned down. He heard screaming as it burned. All was quiet. He heard something inside a building. He looked behind a piece of rubble. It was a woman. She was sobbing. She had been hiding for a while; she was skinny and pale. It looked like she hadn't eaten for a week. "Shhhh. What's your name, young one?" Clone asked, for she could not of been more than sixteen or fifteen. "Sh-Sh-Shakla." She said. She was trembling. "What has happened?" Clone asked. "They- they attacked us, they ate a lot of us, they tore our town apart." She said. "Where is your mother?" Asked Clone. "Dead." She said. "What are those things?" Asked Clone. "Those 'things' are my friends! But they were either eaten or turned into one of them. They're zombies." She said. "Any survivors?" Asked Clone. "My boyfriend, Jac, and his little brother, Kyle, are in another town. They are holding those off. But I couldn't go anywhere because there are zombie creatures everywhere, also." She said. "The town is almost gone, but not entirely. If they kill my boyfriend and his brother, then they'll move on to another town." She said. Clone didn't know how many towns there were. They were small, and the buildings were made mostly of wood. This was a western planet. "Tell me where the town is." Said Clone. "South, about three or four standard miles. You'll need a ride, my old Giya, a horseuimoid, will take you." She said. "Ok, but you stay here and don't move a muscle." Said Clone. Shakla nodded. TBC Order 66: Salucami (19 BBY) When Clone was busy in the Battle of Salucami, he got a call from Chancellor. "Execute Order 66." He said. "What?! I thought the Jedi were on our side!" "No, Captain. The Jedi are traitors." "I don't believe you!" He said. Then he threw the holo communicator off the cliff. "Don't execute the order!" "But sir, the Chancellor made the order loud and clear. The Jedi are traitors." Trapper said. "No they're not!" "Yes they are, sir. And I'm going to have to kill you if you don't listen to the Chancellor." And he held up his blaster. "Trapper, come on! You've got to believe me!" "I'm sorry sir. But I have to do this." And he shot. Clone dodged. "Traitor!" And Clone killed him. Attacked By 501st: Operation: KnightFall (19 BBY) Clone got back to Coruscant and was cornered by hundreds of 501st troopers, though he escaped, many other Jedi didn't. He headed towards the Jedi Temple to get a better veiw of what was going on and what he should do for the remaining Jedi Knights who were in peril. Back At The Temple (19 BBY) After Order 66, Clone went back to the temple to see if the Jedi were ok. When he got there, Wolf Pack troopers attacked him. He got away and hid. He managed to get to the Jedi Council Spire only to find that it was in ruins and clones in Jedi disguises had attacked him. "Get him!" Said one. Clone quickly got his DC-16 pistole and killed all the clones in Jedi disguises. He tried to leave the Jedi Temple, but only found to be attacked by clone troopers. He saw a Senate Clone and killed it. Just then he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Clone got his blaster pistole and shot at the clones. "Stop right there! Blast him!" Said a clone. Clone escaped and finally escaped to the Underworld. After he got attacked, he went to Tatooine. Joining Clan Edoao (17 BBY) After Order 66, Clone joined the Mandalorian group Clan Edoao. It was easy to get in because he was a clone, and therefore technically a Mandalorian. He was given green Mandalorian armor and welcomed warmthfully. They started calling him Clo'an. The leader of the clan was Edoao, a smart leader. He was always kind to Clo'an. "You are a great Mandalorian." Said a soldier. "You should be leader." Said another. "No! I shall have no talk about him being leader!" Said Edoao. Clone was excited. He could kill the leader and take his place. There would be a banquet soon, Clone would kill him there. "Excuse me sir, but to let you in to the banquet I must know that you are a true Mandalorian. Take off your helmet and let me see your face." Said a guard. "You're lookin' at it." Said Clone. "Heh, you may pass." Said the guard. Clone went in. There was a bunch of noise, a lot of people drinking or drunk. Then there was Edoao. "Clo'an, come and join us." He beckoned to a seat next to him. "Sure, but before I do that, I have a present for you." Said Clone. "And that is?" Edoao asked. "This!" And he got a blaster and shot Edoao in the head. Everyone cheered. The guard nodded at him. He nodded back. Clone was given leadership. It was now called Clan Clo'an. Later, he was asked to be King Of Mandalore. Clone did not like this, so he simply said "No". But the Mandalorians threatened to kill him if he did not take Kingship. Clone still said no. Then the Mandalorians fired at him. He killed the guards, stole a ship and got the heck outta Dodge. Joining the Rebbelion (16 BBY) After escaping Mandalore, Clone joined the Rebbelion. The Death Star (0 BBY) Clone was at the planet Yavin 4 when he heard about the Death Star destroying Alderaan. So he sent a squad of X-WING starfghters to destroy the Death Star. Only one made it back. His name was Luke Skywalker. He and Han Solo had received a metal from Princes Leia. Clone and all the other rebels cheered and congratulated them. Tracking Clone (1 ABY) After a while, Darth Vader had sensed Clone had some power source within him. He started tracking Clone to capture him. Clone escaped Vader multiple times. This still goes on. The Battle On Korriban (1 ABY) Soon about a month after the Death Star, a plan to strike Korriban, the Sith birthplanet, had been executed. Clone and the rebels boarded a Nublaen frigate and zoomed to Korriban. They landed, and millions of prophecers and Dark Religion followers had got their knives and weapons and attacked. Then millions of stormtroopers ambushed them. "Hostles have been found. Attack had been started." A stormtrooper said. Clone got out his DC-16 pistoles and fired at the troopers. This wasn't an attack on Korriban, this was an attack on the Rebellion! They had to do something. "Waste these religous poodoos!" A rebel said. They killed all the stormtroopers and headed towards the ancient Sith Temple. Which was now inherited by the Empire and made a military base. They got in. Stormtroopers were flooding out. Soon, only Clone and a rebel named Astin were left. They had to retreat. A ZZ-12 troop carrier landed to pick them up. Just then, Astin got gunned down. Clone ran into the ship and escaped. Stormtrooper Base (1 ABY) Soon, Darth Vader had put together a base. The Rebbelion had to act quickly. They attacked it from behind with pro-ton bombs. The whole base blew up easily. The Battle Of Hoth (1 ABY) Clone and a lot of other military officers were stationed on the planet Hoth because the base there was being attacked by the Empire. AT-AT walkers and oher vehicels were attacking a base called ECHO BASE 3T8. Princess Leia had shot the ion cannon at a cruiser so that a transport to evacutate. Clone was supposed to be there, but he had to help the others on the surface. He helped Luke, Han, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess Leia escape, then he escaped on a Y-WING starfighter. The Second Death Star (3 ABY) When the rebels discovered there was a second Death Star, they had to act quickly. They sent cruisers to attack the star fleet next to the Death Star, a group of rebels going down to the Endor Moon to destroy the sheild. When that was done, Clone and other pilots got in their starfighters and went to blow up the Death Star. When they did, they killed the Emperor with it. The Rebel Alliance had won. They celebrated on Endor and had a party on Corucsant. They had won. The Pod Racing mishap (5 ABY) When Clone and his friends were watching a pod racing game on TV, Commander Thorn wanted to see Clone. Clone went outside suprised to see Thorn dead and no one in sight. Yet he felt like he was being watched. He grabbed his blaster and looked around. No one. Then he went back inside, he found all of his buddies dead. Then he wondered..... The TV had just showed one of the pod racers had gone missing. He looked behind him. It was the pod racer name Ch'lkan Depoan. He had a blaster aimed at Clone's head. Clone grabbed the blaster way and shot Ch'lkan. This was truely a pod racing mishap. Going insane (5 ABY) Clone was walking around the Jedi Temple and talking to friends when a dude went insane and shot lighting out of his fingertips and was arrested. He laughed as he was dragged away... Clone was now VERY creeped out. The Lightball game (5 ABY) Clone and his friends went to a lightball game. It was the Super Light and the Darth Revans and the 49Cloners playing. Darth Revans won the Super Light and Clone was happy. He loved the Darth Revans. Chewbacca The Great (7 ABY) Clone went to a circus because his friend Wookie Chewbacca was the ringmaster. His name was Chewbacca The Great. His act was to leap in a ring of fire. He did it, but not without a few flames on his fur. La, La, La, La, La, LAAAAAA (7 ABY) Clone was bored, so he got his holoprojector and turned into a Geonosian. He danced around like a ballarina and kept singing: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. The Campaign (8 ABY) Clone and some pirates were in a campaign where they killed each other. Clone killed all of them. But the last one was a hard one. His name was Commander Spike. He shot at Clone, Clone dodged. Clone stole Spike's sword and swung at Spike. But Spike got another sword and they dueled. A ship came by to pick up Spike, and Spike ran away. But later, Spike joined Clone's squad and they became good friends. The New Republic And New Jedi Order (8 ABY) The New Republic era had been born now. New Clone Troopers, new Jedi, new everything. It was a fresh start. Clone had been 47 at this time, and although he was retired, he still was a clone. He was an Admiral. Officially he was retired, but unoffically, he was known as Admiral Niceshot. Aka CA-CCC. Even though he was an Admiral and fit for space battles, the Jedi had allowed him to go on ground battles as Captain. Another War on the Front (10 ABY) Clone was in his room resting when he heard a strange high-pitched noise coming through the vent. He knew what it was: a bomb! He quickly ran out of the room, but before he could get out of the building, the whole thing exploded behind him. He had brun marks all over his face. He was all right, though. Nothing major. Except his living base was destroyed. Then he heard blaster fire. He opened the door, well he didn't really open it. it fell down. He peeked outside. Trandoshans had attacked Coruscant! Clone was blocked by a Trandoshan soldier. He quickly grabbed the Trandoshan's gun and flipped the Trandoshan over. He shot the Trandoshan and killed it. He grabbed a blaster and went into battle. He hopped on a speeder bike and zoomed to the communications center to get ahold of any other planet that might send reinforcements. Then he knew: Gungans. Gungans would be just what he needed. He took the elevator to the control room. There were bodies everywhere. Blaster marks on them. He looked at the control panel and noticed it was broken. He hacked it and it turned on. He contacted the Gungan leader Boss Nass and Nass agreed to send the Gungan army to Coruscant immediately. In about a half hour, the Gungan army arrived and had helped them. They quickly overpowered the Trandoshans and won. They didn't know why, though. He and some troops arrested the leader of the Trandoshans. His name was Gha Naycwet. Son of Gha Nahckt. They interrigated him and found out that they attacked because a rogue Jedi or a Sith had hired them to. He said that he was going to start a new empire and that his name was Triculous. He said that he had three eyes and had almost white skin and was about six and a half feet tall. Clone knew. All the Repubic knew. 'Tis was another war on the front. Triculous, The Dark Lord's Son (10 ABY) Clone and a strike team got the location of the Sith. He was at the planet Mustafar. When they got there, he was waiting for them. A clone tried to take custody of him, but got chopped in half. The Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker had approached the assassin. He used the Force to push Mara into the wall, he then escaped. He had many B2 class battle droids at his hand though. They all attacked. Clone and the other troopers, Admiral Atom, , and another trooper fired at the droids while Mara was cutting them down. They escaped, but later Clone found something terrible. . . . . Wanted: Dead or Alive (10 ABY) Clone was on Abafar getting Rydonium fuel for his ship when he found a WANTED poster of himself. This wasn't good at all. He quickly ran away to his hideout on Coruscant to find out more. The Chase (10 ABY) When Clone was heading to Coruscant when his raidar was beeping. He looked behind him. A bounty hunter was chasing him! His name was Blasty Radum. He was driving in a Slave 3 star ship. Clone avoided the bkaster fire from the ship, landed on Coruscant and got to the base. But Blasty Radum followed him. Clone got to the main control room but Blasty had came in firing at him. Clone grabbed his pistole and stunned Blasty. He threw him in jail, then went back. When a trooper went back to give him food, he was gone! The Bounty Hunter Attempt (10 ABY) Clone returned to the Jedi Temple to rest in his living quarters. He got to his room, put a handgun under his pillow, and dozed off. But, just before he actually fell asleep, he heard a noise, a creaking noise. He opened one eye and say a barral of a blaster pointed straight at him! He quicly leaped out of bed, did a flip, grabbed his handgun and shot at the assassin. but he got away in a jetpack!Clone kept firing at him from a distance. No use. He got away. Clone didn't sleep. He stayed on high-alert. hiding easy-to-get-to weapons and setting up traps. First, he hid a rifle on his back under his shirt. Then, he set up tripwire sensor by his bed. Then, he hid the same handgun under his pillow. He did several other things, too. He was ready. He slipped in his bed, not going to sleep, but acting like it so he could supprise attack any hunter that stood in his way. He stood there for hours, and hours, and hours. Finally, he heard a walking sound. He slowly grabbed his handgun, then flipped from his bed, and scanned the room, in about three seconds, he looked down. A Umbaran Scorpion had paralyzed him! He fell to the ground motionessly and was knocked out cold. Inprisoned (10 ABY) When he woke up, he found himself in a dark room. He saw dark face with three yellow eyes staring at him. He had a red lightsaber in his hands. He cut the chains on Clone's feet. Then gave him a dirty look. He then struck. He kicked Clone in the face. Clone grabbed Triculous' leg and flipped him over. He ran out the door. A squad of Trandoshans with blasters. They blasted at him. He stole a starship and ran to Coruscant. He didn't know what planet he was at just minutes before. But he knew that it was illegal ops to capture a military officer. Discovering Jedi Powers Clone soon figured out he had Jedi Adept-like powers, and weilded two Darksabers. He trained under an unknown Master, some say he trained himself! Others, don't know. He was strong in the Force and was very strict about the rules of the Jedi code. Leaving the Survivors Of The Siege (N/A) After about 7 months in the squad Survivors of the Siege, conflict began to grow. Clone later decided he wasn't fit to follow, but to lead. He joined his allied squad, Super Troopers. Behind the scenes (N/A) Clone Niceshot is a popular and respected (most of the time) player on SOE's MMO, Clone Wars Adventures. Clone grew fond of the game, and now plays most of his free time. He has many custom sets of gear, and holds an ingame event known as Custom Gear Week (CGW). It is an event that is held every few weeks, and is held on a Friday. CGW allows players to show off their best custom gear and compete to see which is the best. It is usually 5:00-7:00, but can go longer considering how many players compete. If you win, you will recieve an annonymous prize (cheap or expensive depending on the amount of credits I have) and a chance to judge in the next CGW. So far, Malgus Infiltrator, Anakin Ricinos, and many more have won. Clone also has many houses in the making, and one that has over 15 votes. He has a passion for building (practice makes perfect) and has built and deleted thousands of houses. MORE TO COME, FOR MORE INFO GO TO THIS LINK: User:CLONE NICESHOT. ''Quotes From Clone Niceshot (N/A) ''"Suck my laser!" ''-Clone'' "Eat Bantha poodoo." '' ''-Clone "One problem always seems to replace another." '' ''Said by Mace Windu, quoted by Clone to Gun Good "Scrap these heaps of metal!" ''-Clone'' "Hey! Where ya going? Get back here and fight!" ''-Clone'' "Let's play!" ''-Clone'' "A soldier's best weapon in battle is his courage." '' ''-Clone "Come on, shinies, unless you're scared of metal." ''-Clone'' "Holy guns!" ''-Clone'' "Nothing-not even lightsabers-can replace a good old blaster." ''-Clone'' "I've watched so many of my brothers get killed in battle; I've seen so many things come and go. But that shouldn't lower your amount of courage and wisdom." ''-Clone'' "Men die. Symbols, don't. And SaiTorr was one of those symbols." Said by one of SaiTorr's friends, quoted by Clone to Blaster Niceshot after SaiTorr's funeral Clone Wars Adventures Codes and Secrets TO GET DO-T: Go to an Event and it usually gives trivia. If you answer all the trivia right, one of the Emmisarys could give you the code to get the second most rarest droid, DO-T TO GET SPEEDER: Go to StarWars.com, and go to games, play JetPackTrooper, and if you beat the whole stage, it will give you a code to get a speeder bike. TO GET C-3PO: It's easy: it's the name to one of the episodes he was in: SecretMission with no spaces or caps. You will get C-3PO. TO GET M1-LO: Enter WaterAssault and you will get the droid called Milo, aka M1-LO. SECRET SC CODE: Trick question: there is no SC code. It is all a scam from SOE and kids on YouTube to get attention or money. MORE CODES COMING SOON!!!!!!!! Photo Gallery And Video Gallery (N/A) image20130309-11-38-26.jpg|My brothers, Joe and Bobby have a fight over a blaster OOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOO image20130305-19-10-30.jpg|This prodocal droid seems to be checking me out ^_^ image20130306-16-47-14.jpg|A clone asked me for my pie O.O image20130305-19-01-53.jpg|Warthog unloading clones.... Pretty suspicous of you ask me... :P image20130309-18-58-13.jpg|The infamous Death Watch, now turned into Darth Maul's thugs. MAN! These guys creep me out XD! imagesCAGJTFUW.jpg|All I have to say is... o_o matt.jpg|LoL Niceshots imagesCA3WX0DP.jpg|Blaster Niceshot imagesCANVRH9B.jpg|Syal Niceshot Nick Niceshot.png|Nick Niceshot imagesCARUIGZY.jpg|Striker Niceshot imagesCAY9MA2m.jpg|Clone Niceshot Felucia OPS Army Hello, this is Clone Niceshot and this Friday there will be a Felucia Combat Zone and I need troopers to be apart of OPS. OPS is a squad with 6 different firing teams, such as, AO, Tank, Crowd Control, DPS, Healer, and Melee. AO is basicly sniper support, Tank is the firing team that is the first into action. Crowd Control is a very important firing squad. They push back all the extra enemies that might be a threat to the rest of the OPS. DPS, provides Cover for the OPS, also very important. Melee is a certain part of the TANK part that can only use lightsabers, (if Jedi), Rotary Blaster Cannons, Flamethrower, Plasmas of different kinds, and launchers. Melee is very important because some of the TANKS won't have enough damage within their weapon systems. Healer, is a totally different firing team altogether. They use lightsabers (Because most of them are Jedi) and heal the lower-health troops. We need all these firing squads because Felucia will be very tough and we need all the help we can get. So all troopers, Contact me via Galactic Message or comlink (Private Message) on CWA to join OPS. Clone Niceshot's War Journal I am a Niceshot. This book is my life. '' ''Pain Of Loss Dear Journal, on the Battlefeild, I loose many men, my brothers. They were my family, My Life. I only wish one Thing, that they live a good life in Heaven and that I might get to see them someday. But I have one question: Do we have to have wars and so many Losses to keep the peace and Justice? That's my question. Maybe I'll find out one day, What War Is Really About.... Someday Let's just start the story with this, why weren't we able? Don't jump into the ancient Abyss, why weren't we able? Turn the page and read it like this, why weren't we able? Nothing's wrong, just as long as you free me from this, Someday, somehow, I'm going to make it all right but not right now, I know we're running a straight way, Someday, someway, I'm going to make it all right, but not Right now, nothing's wrong just as long as you free me from this, Someday somehow, I'm going to make it all right but not Right now, I know we're running a straight way.... I Will Not Die On the ground I lay, motionless in pain, I can see my life flashing before my eyes, Is this all a dream, did I fall asleep? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare, I will not die, I've waited for you, I feel alive, when you're beside me, I will not die, I've waited for you! In my time of dying....I Will Not Die! Not A Word "What I remember about the Empire was how quiet it was...During the waning hours of the Clone Wars, the 501st was descreetly transferred back to Coruscant. It was a silent trip; we all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts? Any private traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to Coruscant, or when Order 66 came down, and when we marched into the Jedi Temple. Not a word." -Anonymous 501st Clone Trooper Gear and Weapons Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Lifetime Members Category:ARC Trooper Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Commander Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Super Troopers Category:Snake Squad Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:501st Legion Category:Mandalorian Category:Republic Elite forces Category:The Unyielding Category:The Union Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Rebellion Category:Niceshots